Keepers
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Just cute little 'I Didn't Do It' drabbles from me for you guys! :D Almost all pairings ! :D Maybe also some friendship and siblings drabbles! :D I hope you guys enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D R&R! :) New drabble : Maybe There Could Be An Us? (Jarrett) Requests are really welcome! :D
1. Cheating To Win Or For The Twin?

**Hay guys!**

**I actually wanted to wait for you guys to vote in the poll, but I just really had to start this :D**

**It's a drabble collection of standing alone drabbles for all different pairings of IDDI except for twincest and girl/girl and boy/boy! :D **

**They will always be under 1000k words and just cute little pieces of my mind for you guys :)**

**The first drabble will be Lindy/Logan siblings ship and I hope you guys like it :D**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**This is about the episode 'Twin It To Win It' :)**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my I Didn't Do It stories as well and leave a review! :)**

**I have the name of the drabble collection in general from one of Piper's tweets about the cast :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cheating To Win Or For The Twin?<strong>

Lindy was sitting at home, being mad about what happened tonight at the show where Logan and her should proove that they had telepathy.

She didn't only feel bad for for the poor woman who thought that she found something completely new, no. She was also totally mad about her twin.

How could've Logan cheated the whole time and made her think that they had some connection?

She really wanted to bond better with her brother and thought that that would be an idea, but he screwed it up and he didn't even really care.

Lindy groaned at that and ripped the paper of the test apart.

She didn't want that 100% at all.

''Woah. I knew that you were mad, but that mad that you ripped a 100% apart?'' Logan asked, coming donwstairs into the living room.

Lindy shot him a look.

''Yeah, a 100% by cheating. I don't want a 100% by cheating and I can't believe that you did that!'' She cried at him.

Logan almost jumped a feet in the air at that, but then looked guilty at Lindy.

''Okay, I know that you're mad , but let me explain.'' He told her desperate.

As much as he sometimes loved it to drive Lindy over the edge, this was not one of the moments.

Lindy crossed her arms and sniffled a laugh.

''Oh, you already explained. You couldn't help yourself since it comes automatically. You can't live without cheating.'' She replied and glared at him.

Logan wanted to say something but closed his mouth again.

After a minute or so he said, ''Okay that, too, but there was also another reason!''

Lindy looked confused, but still mad at him.

''What the heck are you talking about?'' She asked him.

What for another reason should be there that he cheated without her knowing on a test for both of the two?!

Logan sighed and then walked the last steps up to her.

Lindy was meanwhile standing as well and looked still furious.

''I did it, because -'' Logan started, but didn't continue.

Lindy looked now only confused. ''Because?'' She asked.

Logan swallowed hard and then quickly replied, ''Because I kinda knew that this meant a lot to you and I also kinda wanted us to have a connection and wanted to make us both happy with this.''

He even hoped a bit that she didn't get that, but she did and Lindy's eyes went wide.

''You did that, because you wanted us to have a connection and me to believe in it, too?'' She asked him.

Logan slowly nodded at that.

''I know that it didn't always seem like that, since I once blew you up, but I guess that I just didn't want to show that I do care about the siblings ship we have.'' He replied, looking down on his hands and meaning every single word.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around him and Lindy, hugging him.

He was shocked, but hugged back happily.

''That is the sweetest, yet the dumbest thing that you did for me, Logan.'' Lindy said to him as they broke apart.

Logan looked relieved at that.

''So that means that you forgive me?'' He asked hopefully.

Lindy shrugged at that and then slowly nodded.

''This time yes. You showed me that I kinda was wrong with what I thought about you and after all you're not that bad of a twin.'' She replied.

Logan laughed about that and then replied, ''Same to you and you know what? We don't need any tests to proove anything. I know for sure that we do have a connection.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my first little I Didn't Do It drabble :D<strong>

**I really love the siblings relationship between those two and I hope that the drabble was good! :D**

**If you enjoyed it, please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. I take that as a compliment

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you :D**

**It's Jarrett this time and I hope you guys like it! :D**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my I Didn't Do It stories as well and leave a review! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**To all A&A fans: I'm working on a huge Austin&Ally project right now since yesterday (thanks to StylishFashionista for helping) and that's why the drabbles and my One Shot collection will come a bit short, but I promise that it'll be worth it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I take that as a compliment <strong>

''ARGH! You are so impossible!'' Jasmine cried into her phone at her long- distance boyfriend.

She had only chatted with him minutes ago, but once again he just hung off on her.

Why was he doing that to her? Couldn't he see that she wanted to see him?

Jasmine groaned again and really wanted to throw her phone in the locker and never get it out.

Normally she never had those kind of feelings and she shouldn't blame her phone on it, but still.

Jasmine groaned again and wanted to start to curse as Garrett suddenly asked from behind, ''Hey Jaz! What's wrong?''

Jasmine almost jumped a feet in the air and turned around to her best friend.

''Nothing much. Just Lucas , being a total idiot and hanging off on me.'' Jasmine replied and sighed, putting her phone in her jeans pockett.

Garrett raised both eyebrows on her.

''I thought that you guys have your three month anniversary and he might even wanted to fly from Italy here.'' He stated.

Jasmine groaned at that again.

She met Lucas at a group vacation in Italy and he and she fell for each other.

Well, Jasmine also had a crush on someone else, but...

''Yes, we actually had, but he seemed to have forgotten it.'' Jasmine replied and crossed her arms, pouting.

She really couldn't stand this right now. Why was Lucas doing that to her?

Garrett looked a bit stunned at her and then asked, ''Well, if he forgot you. Do you want to grab a smoothie? School is over and I'm not your boyfriend, but I hate it to see my best friend like this.''

Jasmine looked a bit shocked at him.

Then she looked down and shook her head.

''I think I'll wait for Lucas to call back.'' She replied.

She wanted him to call back even though she would probably this time hung off on him as a payback.

''Did you maybe think about the fact that that long- distance relationship won't work?'' Garrett whispered under his breath, but Jasmine seemed to hear it.

''Say what?!'' She asked him in disbelief.

Garrett looked guilty up and then shut his mouth. Then he sighed and took her hand.

''I'm sorry, okay? I'm just concerned about you and I want to help you. If you change your mind about that smoothie, call me.'' He told her and with that walked off.

He knew that she would follow him in 3, 2, 1...

''ARGH! You are so impossible as well!'' Jasmine now cried.

Garrett chuckled as she walked up to him with her phone in her hand, typing a SMS to Lucas , since Garrett was right the whole time.

He put an arm around her, kissed her hair and then replied, ''I take that as a compliment and now let's go.''

* * *

><p><strong>That was the second drabble and that for Jarrett :D<strong>

**I know it's a bit shorter than the last one, but I still hope that you guys enjoy! :D**

**For which pairing should the next drabble be? :)**

**If you enjoyed it, please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**5+ reviews and I'll try to make the next drabble as soon as it's possible! :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. Worth It

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you :D**

**It's Larrett this time, since a lot of people requested it :D**

**The next one will probably be Dogan or Jogan :)**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my I Didn't Do It stories as well and leave a review! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Worth It<strong>

''You do know that your brother is pretty mad at us?'' Garrett asked Lindy, who had her head in his lap on the couch in the basement.

Lindy shrugged and chuckled at that.

''I guess that he has to live with it.'' She replied.

Garrett didn't seem really happy with that though. He was worried.

''You sure? I mean Logan almost screamed at us as we told him that we're together.'' Garrett asked his girlfriend again.

Lindy sighed and shrugged at that. She now sat up and looked at Garrett.

''You are worrying too much, Garrett. He's together with Jasmine himself and I didn't say anything to that.'' She stated to him.

Garrett sighed and at first didn't reply to that.

She knew that Garrett just didn't want to loose his best friend and she was also not happy about Logan's reaction, but she also didn't want to loose Garrett.

Suddenly Lindy's eyes went wide.

''You don't want to break up with me, because of that , do you?'' She asked him shocked.

Garrett looked as shocked as her back and quickly shook his head.

''I would never break up with you and you know that Lindy! I was the one who almost bailed his eyes out as I thought you didn't like me like that, remember?'' He replied.

Now Lindy had to chuckle and nodded. She did remember that.

She thought that it was kinda cute, yet stubborn.

''Jasmine told me that you didn't stop complaining until she called me to show you that I did feel the same.'' Lindy stated.

Garrett nodded at that and kissed her cheek.

''Well, it was worth it after all.'' He replied.

Lindy smiled at that and nodded.

''Well, and this is worth it, too.'' She added.

Garrett now looked confused at her and Lindy playfully rolled her eyes.

''You do know that I care even more about Logan than you, but him being a bit grumpy because we are together is worth it for me, Garrett. I don't want to loose the boy I love , because of my stubborn brother and I hope you also don't want to loose me, because of him.'' She told him with tears in her eyes.

He just had to agree.

Garrett looked shocked at her face and then quickly nodded.

''Lindy, I didn't mean it like that. Of course you're worth it.'' He said to her.

Lindy looked down and he quickly added, ''Besides, Jasmine said that she'll calm down Logan , right? And even if he doesn't , I would never give up on you, because I love you, too.''

Lindy now looked shocked at him, but then smiled.

She chuckled and then told him, ''Good that we cleared that up.''

Garrett chuckled as well and then leaned down to seal it with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my first Larrett drabble! :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**6+ reviews and the next drabble will come soon! :D**

**Gabrie**


	4. Sigh

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you :D**

**It's Jogan this time like I said :D The next one will be Dogan then :)**

**This one came to me while writing 'Twinsane' and 'It's Not Always That Easy' on :)**

**It's probably my shortest so far, but hopefully kinda cute :)**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my I Didn't Do It stories as well and leave a review! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**My other stories will be updated from the 29th July on again. More infos about this are on my profile . I hope you guys are not too mad :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sigh<strong>

''Hey Jasmine. What's up?'' The male Watson twin asked his best friend, sitting down to her at the Rumble Juice booth.

Jasmine sighed and didn't even look up.

''Nothing much.'' She stated and sighed again.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

''It doesn't seem like nothing. What's wrong?'' He asked her.

Jasmine looked down on her hands and sighed again.

''It's something silly. I probably shouldn't even worry.'' She said to him.

Logan chuckled at that and then told her, ''Hey, I'm only giving silly things from me. You can tell me.''

Jasmine looked into Logan's honest eyes and sighed again.

''It is about something I thought of...'' Jasmine now started.

Logan looked a bit confused at her.

''What did you think of?'' He asked.

Jasmine looked at him and then blushed.

''I was kinda thinking about a boy.'' She replied.

Logan chuckled at that and Jasmine looked at him in disbelief.

''Sorry, Jaz but that's not really something new. Who is it?'' He replied quickly.

He didn't want to make Jasmine mad or anything. It just was true that it really wasn't something new.

Jasmine just sighed again and Logan let out a little laugh.

''Is his name sigh?'' He asked.

Jasmine shot him a look and he put his hands up.

''No , it isn't , but he doesn't feel the same way anyway. His questions and signs doesn't show anything. I saw him just today.'' She replied.

''Well, what did he ask you?'' Logan asked now, more interested.

Jasmine sighed again and then replied, ''What's up?''

Logan looked confused at her and Jasmine looked with a honest look back.

Now his eyes went wide and Jasmine quickly stood up.

She said to him, ''I told you that it's silly. I'll better go.''

She just wanted to go, but Logan quickly stood up, grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Then he kissed her. Jasmine gasped shocked, but kissed back and both got lost in the amazing kiss.

As they broke apart , Logan chuckled and told her, ''I -sigh- am in love with you , too Jaz.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was kinda short and not my best, but I still hope that it was good :D<strong>

**It just popped into my head and I really wanted to write it and someone asked me about a Jogan drabble anyway :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Please lets try to reach the 28 reviews before the next drabble :)**

**Gabrie**


	5. Are You?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you :D**

**It's Dogan this time like I said :D Don't know though what the next one will be :)**

**Had to get this out of my head, before writing two huge chapters for my A&A story 'Past Meets Present' and my KI story 'True Problems' :D**

**I hope it's good :)**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my I Didn't Do It stories as well and leave a review! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**My other stories will be updated from the 29th July on again. More infos about this are on my profile . I hope you guys are not too mad :)**

****BY THE WAY: Please also get a look at my twitter account it's Gabrie_Grace_97 (same avatar as here on fan fiction net :) ) and I'd love it, if you follow me! I'll also try to keep you updated there about my stories in short form and I follow back! :D****

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Are You?<strong>

''This is so boring.'' Logan exclaimed, sitting at a booth at Rumble Juice with Delia.

She was just constantly reading in a book that he didn't even bother to check the name and Logan was bored.

He was actually happy as Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett said that they would all be away over the weekend, because he could spend more time with his crush and now that.

''I really want to do something.'' Logan added, trying to get Delia's attention.

He looked at her, but she was still into the boook.

Logan groaned and stated, ''You aren't even listening, are you?''

Now Delia finally looked up confused at him.

She raised an eyebrow at him and asked him, ''You expected me to listen?''

Logan looked in disbelief at her and crossed his arms.

''That is not nice, you know.'' He stated.

Delia shrugged at that and looked at her book.

She wasn't in the mood for talking and he couldn't know why.

''And you aren't even trying to care a bit, are you?'' Logan added.

Delia sighed and now looked again up from her book.

She tried to avoid to be alone with Logan. For her it was torture.

Not, because she thought that Logan was a total punishment, but because she hated it to be in love and he wasn't making it easier.

''Even if I would care. Would it help you to be less bored?'' Delia replied.

Logan opened his mouth, but closed it again not replying.

''We could do something togeter.'' Logan suggested.

''We are already doing something together. We are together at Rumble Juice.'' Delia stated.

Logan groaned again and threw his hands up.

''You are totally impossible!'' He cried.

Delia now looked hurt at him and stood up.

''I'm sorry for not trying to bore myself out since all you're doing is complaining about having no company.'' She said to him.

Logan looked in disbelief at her, stood up as well and grabbed her arm.

''What is your problem? You're reading a book the whole day anyway, aren't you? What else am I supposed to do?!'' He asked her mad.

Delia rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Maybe finally seeing why I wanted to meet up here with you actually and not complain the whole time! If the first thing you said as you came wouldn't have been 'I'm bored and want a smoothie' I wouldn't have been reading the whole time and maybe you would've finally realized what I felt for you!''

Then she realized what she just said and looked shocked at Logan.

Logan looked as shocked back, but then smiled at her.

''You aren't joking, are you?'' He asked worried.

Delia slowly shook her head and wanted to reply something, but Logan already had crashed his lips to hers.

She gasped, but kissed back right away and put her hands around her neck.

People in Rumble Juice started clapping and the two completely ignored it, just being into this kiss full of bliss.

As they broke apart, foreheads resting at each other Logan chuckled.

''Good, because I do have feelings for you, too and I have a better plan than sitting here around all day. How about a date?'' He stated.

Delia chuckled and punched his shoulder, but then smiled.

She felt herself blush , but didn't mind for once and then replied, ''Sounds good to me.''

Logan's grin went even wider and with that both walked off, hand in hand being happy and not bored at all.

* * *

><p><strong>And that shows once again how important it is to just talk to each other :D<strong>

**This chapter was a lot longer than the last one! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review as well! :)**

**Can we please try to reach the 34 reviews in general before the next drabble? :)**

**Gabrie**


	6. Family is

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**It's group friendship and one of my shorter ones I think, but I hope it's good :D  
><strong>

**I'm at home for three hours and wrote 3 drabbles. One for every of my collections and wanted to share them with you! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the drabble and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Don't know if you want to know, but I'm good. Not better but good and I think this will really help what I'm doing because of my ilness :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Family is... <strong>

''I can't believe that that really happened.'' Jasmine stuttered out, sitting alone on the couch in her living room and more or less bailing her eyes out.

Her dad really left her mom and her.

Jasmine knew that her parents weren't on the best terms, but she never thought that that would happen and like this.

She thought that he would stay at the end. At least because of her.

Jasmine swallowed just as the door went open to her room.

''Go away mom. I don't want to hear your excuses.'' She told the people at the door.

''Well, last time I checked we weren't a bunch of mom's.'' Logan stated.

Jasmine turned around shocked to see her best friends standing there.

''What are you guys doing here?'' She asked confused.

Lindy rolled her eyes at that and walked up to her with the others.

''Your dad just left your mom and you. You wrote us a SMS where you said that you just want to elope somewhere and that you hate everything. Of course we're here.'' She told her.

Jasmine sighed at that and looked down.

''It's nice from you guys to be here, but you also can't bring my family back together sadly.'' She said.

She didn't want to be harsh to her best friends, but she was mad at her dad and couldn't help it.

''No we can't bring your family together, but we're your best friends and we want to help you.'' Delia replied.

Garrett nodded and added, ''We can't see you like that, Jaz.''

Jasmine looked shocked at her best friends who now all nodded, but she also felt really grateful for them.

''You guys really came just to suffer here with me while my mom tries to ignore the fact how I feel and my dad just went away and I feel like having no real family?'' She asked them shocked, but also happy.

Lindy nodded at that, putting an arm around Jasmine.

''We can understand that you cry. I mean we didn't have any divorces in our families so far, but everyone knows that it sucks, but we'll go with you through this.'' She told her and smiled.

Garrett, Delia and Logan nodded at that as well.

''That's what friends are for, right?'' Delia added and sat down to her.

Jasmine slowly nodded at that, but then smiled as Logan and Garrett also sat down to her.

Then she replied to them, ''You know what? I was asking myself the whole time what Family really is now that I thought that I lost a half of it, but looking at you guys made me realize that my whole family is still there. My dad is away, but I should've known that before. It was obvious.''

''No one could've known that.'' Logan threw in, but Jasmine shook her head.

''That is not the point. You guys are my family. Not my related ones, but Friends are the family you can choose and I chose it just right, because you are the best friends I could ask for.'' She added.

She really meant it like that with all of her heart. She was so grateful for those guys.

Especially in this very moment of need from her.

Lindy smiled and then replied, ''We'll always be there for you and you're right. We are your family.''

The others nodded and Jasmine smiled, putting her arms out to them.

''I know that and now let's finally bring that group hug in. I'm craving for one.'' She told them.

The others chuckled, but nodded and went into it.

Jasmine was still finished, but she knew that she wasn't alone and that was what mattered in that very moment.

She had family that cared for her no matter what and she knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my drabble for you guys :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	7. Maybe There Could Be An Us?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**It's Jarrett this time and not that long, but I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**I know that I deleted my old stories , but I do have my reasons that also have something to do with the hospital (last two journal entries), but I'm back and I'm working on two brand new love triangles and one KI and IDDI crossover for you! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the drabble and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I honestly love Jogan and Jarrett equaly, so don't even try to force me to only write Jogan or Jarrett. It is still my decision and it'll always be my decision.**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maybe There Could Be An Us?<strong>

''Jaz?'' Garrett asked his best friend as they sat together on the couch in her living room after finishing a movie.

Jasmine looked confused at Garrett and replied, ''Yes?''

Garrett swallowed and then asked, ''What does the perfect boy have to be like for you?''

Jasmine was a bit taken back by the question.

She didn't except that question and also didn't really have an answer for that.

''I don't know to be honest.'' Jasmine replied after a while of thinking.

Garrett looked questioning at her.

He did not expect that kind of answer from Jasmine who almost knew everything.

''Really not?'' He asked her.

Jasmine shook her head and replied, ''I honestly really have no idea. I mean, it gives a few cute guys and so on, but I couldn't decide who'd be the perfect guy for me.''

''Well, he should be nice and cute, but he doesn't have to be a Calvin Klein model or something like that.'' Jasmine added, now further thinking about it.

Garrett looked confused, but more hopeful at her.

''He should be cute and maybe play a sport.'' Jasmine now also said.

Garrett's face lit up more and more and Jasmine was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even notice it.

''Could that maybe be me? I mean I play sports and am hopefully cute. Maybe there could be an us?'' Garrett now asked hopefully.

Only one minute later he noticed how weird that came out as Jasmine looked shocked at him, but then started giggling.

Garrett quickly put his hand over his mouth and went bright red, while Jasmine still giggled.

''I didn't mean it like- I mean, if you don't want to-'' Garrett started, but Jasmine just shook her head.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but what you said just sounded so cute.'' Jasmine stated and giggled again.

Garrett looked confused at her and then asked, ''So that is a bad thing?!''

He was totally confused about his best friend and crush right in front of him right now.

First she said that her dream boy should be cute and now?

''No, it's not bad at all.'' Jasmine now replied and smiled at him.

Garrett looked confused back at her.

''I do think, too that there maybe could be an us.'' She added and Garrett's eyes went wide.

Jasmine smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Garrett's mind was spinning as they broke apart after 5 seconds and Jasmine chuckled.

''But you have to proove me that I found my for now not really known definition of my dream boy.'' She added and with that stood up and walked out of the living room, just letting Garrett sit there alone, confused, shocked and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was kinda- odd, but also cute, huh? :D<strong>

**Haha I just had to write it and hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we hit the 5+ reviews for this drabble? :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
